


Love is actually Nosferatu血情蜜意

by Slaughall



Category: Love Actually, nosferatu in love
Genre: Crossover, Firthstrong, M/M, vampire
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaughall/pseuds/Slaughall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我……我的小短篇变成了奇怪的长篇还居然写的非常顺手……</p><p>先发一段。有人看……再写?</p><p> 吸血鬼的种族和世代设定来自于白狼公司的”黑暗世界”之“吸血鬼”，Nosferatu是一个氏族名。小吸血鬼的世代属于Neonate，但我给了他一个家系缺陷设定,这个以后会写到……。世系和氏族的各种特征会随着行文尽量慢慢写出来，为了保持悬念就不在这里科普了。以及吸血鬼身上带着各种喵星人特征是我的恶趣味(木然</p><p>人物性格被我吃了。</p><p>至于剧情的走向……</p></blockquote>





	1. 001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我……我的小短篇变成了奇怪的长篇还居然写的非常顺手……
> 
> 先发一段。有人看……再写?
> 
> 吸血鬼的种族和世代设定来自于白狼公司的”黑暗世界”之“吸血鬼”，Nosferatu是一个氏族名。小吸血鬼的世代属于Neonate，但我给了他一个家系缺陷设定,这个以后会写到……。世系和氏族的各种特征会随着行文尽量慢慢写出来，为了保持悬念就不在这里科普了。以及吸血鬼身上带着各种喵星人特征是我的恶趣味(木然
> 
> 人物性格被我吃了。
> 
> 至于剧情的走向……

       他在沉闷的撞击声之中迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼睛。

       有什么东西，在一片漆黑之中他努力试图辨别声音的来源，视线里仍然是雾蒙蒙的一片。有什么东西在撞击着窗玻璃，无聊的恶作剧。他烦躁的攥紧了被子，窗户那边又是一声响。

       “够了!”他向着声源大吼，“滚开!”

       砰。

       “停下!看在上帝份上……”

       砰。

       活见鬼了。他拖着酸痛的身体跳下床，脚底碰到冰冷的地板之后瑟缩了一下，全身打了个冷战。当他火冒三丈的试图穿上拖鞋——该死的他不小心把它们往床底下踢得更深了——的时候，不管那是什么，还在锲而不舍的响着，让人心烦意乱。最后他不得不光着一只脚一瘸一拐的、气急败坏的走向窗前，紧闭的厚重窗帘似乎都跟着撞击的节奏颤抖。

       “我说了停下!”他终于抓住了窗帘，愤怒的向两边扯开，让他好好看看是什么讨厌的小杂种深更半夜的在捣乱——哦见鬼等等那是什——

       玻璃连同木质的窗棂一起不堪重负的发出一声爆响，他条件反射的向后躲去，伴着清脆的破裂声和飞溅的碎片一个人脸大小的黑影发出吱吱的怪异尖叫声径直冲了进来，炮弹一样直接撞上了他的胸口。在他能惨叫出声之前，巨大到诡异的力度就直接把他向后推去让他的肩胛骨狠狠地磕在了靠墙的矮柜上沿。他差点窒息，一边咳嗽一边胡乱的抓起那个黑影向旁边狠狠一扔，光滑的触感一瞬间让他浑身的皮肤都战栗了起来。

       那个动物——姑且称它为动物，在撞到地面的时候发出了一声刺耳的吱吱声。他喘着粗气看着那东西在墙边有气无力的扭动着哀鸣，等到后背的剧痛和胸口的窒息感缓解了一些才小心翼翼的上前查看。这么看来，他揉着被波及到了的疼痛的肩膀，那东西，那动物，其实不大，晕晕乎乎的在地上扭动，他眯起眼睛，辨认出了一对大耳朵、覆盖着短毛的体表和歪扭着的一双翼膜翅膀。

       一只蝙蝠。他弯下腰好看得更清楚一些，有点懊恼的呼出一口气，一只蝙蝠。那小家伙趴在地上，头连身体只有一个巴掌大，一只翅膀展开，另一只皱皱巴巴的半收拢着，长骨的位置有一个奇怪的扭曲，可能是断了，这让他的胃不舒服的拧了一下。那对尖尖的大耳朵可怜兮兮的左右晃了晃，小老鼠一样毛茸茸的身体里又发出了一波拉长的震颤的哀叫声。

       这下他可真不知道该怎么办了。要知道，他是作家，推理小说作家，他会写血淋淋的分筋断骨但他并不能摸着黑照料一只受伤的小动物，当然他更没办法就这么把它从那个破洞里扔出去。马赛十二月初的冷空气慢慢在室内蔓延开来，他裹着睡袍，有点发抖，蹲下去小心翼翼的向着那个黑不溜秋的小家伙伸出了一只食指。他有点怕这些，这些毛乎乎的、温热却脆弱的小生物。他曾经抱过一只小猫，前女友捡回家的——讨厌，他晃了晃头赶走那段回忆。事情本身并不重要，但是那个发烫的小身体在他的掌心的那种触感，还有那颗拼命搏动的小小心脏……如此直观的生命的感觉，那让人新奇又战栗。

      他胡思乱想，犹豫再三，最后还是碰到了那只蝙蝠。

      是冰冷的。

      好像摸到标本，摸到雕塑，摸到一袭皮草。是软的，但是冷的，他吓得缩了一下手，缓了一会才鼓起勇气把指尖再放回可能摸得到心跳的上背部位置，但是没有砰砰乱跳的脉动，什么都没有，只有静静的、急促的起伏。

      死。他的脑海里飞快的飘过一个词。但是它还在呼吸呢。

      正当他又内疚又迷惑的时候，在他的指尖之下小小的身体爆发出了冰冷的黑色火焰，瞬间高涨、膨胀着吞没了他。

 

————————————————————

 

       他躲在翻倒的沙发后面，太阳穴和颧骨上的烧伤还在散发可怕的糊味，纯银的味道熏得他想把自己的胃吐出来。他的背和腿上有不少伤口，折断的右臂也疼的让他不想承认是自己的。

       不，其实他早就觉得自己有点晕晕乎乎的了。他最新的记忆模糊的开始于一个水塘，不知道自己什么时候已经变成了蝙蝠，湿淋淋的趴在岸边的芦苇里，觉得脑袋里像有一千根木楔子同时敲打那么糟糕。而且，更要命的是，他非常饿，非常饿。

       他抬起头，努力用僵硬的嗅觉捕捉冷风中一丝一毫的食物气息。他很幸运，那闻起来触手可得。一个成年男性，真糟糕，但他已经别无选择。用最后的力量扇动着翅膀，他摇摇晃晃的飞向那个味道飘来的地方，然后砰。玻璃窗，人类史上最居心不良的残忍发明。

       他多少年前就不受邀请法则*影响了，就算是钢板也不能阻止他冲进去大吃一顿。他昏昏沉沉又满腔热血的对付着那片玻璃，并且不意外的听到了房间里传来的响动。几声他听不懂的语言的咒骂之后是脚步声，逐渐靠近的食物气息让他更加兴奋难耐，加大了撞击玻璃的力度。

       他成功的进去了，本来一切都如此顺利——可能那只断了的翅膀除外，不过这没关系，一点新鲜血液很容易就能解决这个。他在人类离他最近的时候解除了化形嘶声尖叫着扑向了他，但是那张惊惧扭曲到了滑稽的脸突然向上飞去在他的眼前消失了。他趴在地上，用了几秒钟——大概——困惑的思考到底发生了什么，等到清醒得足以发起第二次进攻的时候，人类手上的烛台已经挥向了他。

       我的该隐，几百年历史的纯银老烛台。他再次直接栽倒下去，满腹苦涩的想。那人类可真是歪打正着。

       所以……所以其实他现在并不知道该怎么办才好。他的无力和昏沉，在模糊的、更早一些的回忆中，并不完全出自饥饿，但他真的想不太起来发生了什么。他发出焦虑的、无意义的低声嘶叫，感觉身上的每一处伤痛都尖锐的撕扯着他的意识。他需要血，可是他也隐约意识到自己已经没办法在这个男人身上得手了。他本来就虚弱的厉害，更别提伤口有几处已经太深，连一个简单催眠的力气都没有剩下，他只能施展一些更无耻、令人蒙羞但实用的小伎俩……那个人类在他身前几步远的位置紧张的攥着烛台瞪着他，看上去非常犹豫是上来直接把他打昏还是夺门而逃。尽管过来。他有点自暴自弃的想。

       借着幽暗的月光，他看清楚了人类:棕色的蓬松的卷发，一双深褐的眼睛，鼻头有点圆，菱形的嘴唇和看起来——看起来软绵绵暖乎乎的颌骨和下巴的线条。他的嘴微张着，眼神惊惧的在他的脸上和身体上飘来飘去。

       “……:@+/!*_?*:/,&?”

       他听到了一些杂乱的音节，然后又是一些，又是一些。那些凌乱破碎的噪声，来自他面前那个人类，略高的音调，慌张的语气。他听不懂那些嘟嘟囔囔的鬼扯，作为回应，他向着他威胁的露出牙齿。

       “人类，”他用自己最有威慑力的声音低吼着，同时试图无视自己脸上那个深深的伤口里簌簌掉落的变成了灰烬的他的骨肉，“滚开，否则我就咬断你的喉咙。”

 

—————————————————————————

 

        他在把那个裹在黑袍子里的惨白的怪物打倒在地上的时候，脑子里的第一个想法居然是谢谢房东太太没有骗他，那个脏兮兮的旧烛台的确是银的。

       在火焰之中突然冲出一个大张着嘴的怪物这件事差点没把他吓昏，但是紧接着那个东西就自己直愣愣的摔了下去，生存本能呼啸着运作起来迫使他抄起了身边最趁手的工具自卫，同时近似疯狂的做出了一个判断。吸血鬼。银器。这简直太搞笑了，但他真的看见了那些白晃晃的尖牙，烛台落上那个怪物裸露的皮肤时传来的焦臭味和爆裂声也证明了他的天马行空的猜想。那个怪物很快在他慌乱的反击中蜷在了地上，他迟疑了一瞬间，它就瞬间跳了起来越过了他，撞翻了沙发，气喘吁吁的——气喘吁吁?——滚到屏障后面去了。

       他们陷入了僵局。那东西，吸血鬼，对他的喉咙虎视眈眈，但是又忌惮着他手上的烛台，而且看起来有点神志不清，如果这些血族见鬼的有神智的的话。它可并不是小说里人们会读到的那些普遍意义上美貌诱人的贵族样子，实际上，它就像一具干尸:光头，精灵一样的耳朵尖，突出的眉骨下眼窝深深凹陷下去，银白色的泛着冷光的虹彩中央是蛇眼一样的狭窄的竖瞳，眼周的皮肤发乌，像一圈太过夸张的烟熏妆，而其他地方又是死白色。它的脸棱角分明，鼻梁高挺，脸颊凹陷，薄薄的嘴唇惨白，当它嘶叫的时候，可以看到嘴里两排鲨鱼一样的牙齿。

       暗淡的月光里，它像一只猫一样弓起了脊背，瘦削的身体在发抖，颧骨上还挂着一道黑糊糊的焦痕，甚至冒着淡淡的白烟。

       然后，真是疯了，那一瞬间的心软闪过去的时候他觉得自己一定是疯了，他深呼吸了几下，稳住心神，试图和那个吸血鬼对话。

       “……你好?”

       蠢透了，而且完全徒劳无功。他说了一堆乱糟糟的英语，法语，西班牙语，从女帮工那里学来的几个简单的葡萄牙语词(发音像屎那么糟)，吸血鬼只是用银色的眼睛瞪着他，表情好像在看一个傻子。他支支吾吾的憋出几个不知道是意大利语还是俄语的词，吸血鬼终于完全丧失了耐心，从喉咙里滚出一阵阵嘶哑低沉的咆哮，一只胳膊在身体后面毫无生气——这词用来形容一个已经死掉了的东西真的合适么——的吊着。

       ……不仅仅是咆哮。

       噢，德语。好吧。

       没有好到哪里去，他只勉强能听懂几个词，不过想来也不会是什么客套的问候。德语里的你怎么说来着?

       他缓慢的举高了双手，感到大脑昏昏沉沉的，希望这是一个通用的肢体语言。毕竟血族也曾经是人，而双手投降的动作大概能追溯到猿人时期。不，不，糟糕，吸血鬼猛的向后缩了一下，盯着他手里扬起的烛台低低的嘶叫，突然转变了态度，不断吐出哀求一般的短促浑浊的坚硬音节。德语听起来还不错。不，等等，现在根本不是想这些的时候。他绞尽脑汁的想出了一个词。   

       “安全!”他嘘声说道，同时缓慢的放下了那只拿着烛台的手，点着自己的胸口，“安全。”他尽量坚定又温和的把那个词重复了一遍，指了指自己。希望他的发音还能让人听懂。他的意识一角里恐惧感疯狂的尖叫着指责他的愚蠢，他当那是什么，不小心飞进了屋子里的鸟么?那可是吸血鬼，传说中的暗夜梦魇、神出鬼没的血族，一个瞪视就能将人带入恍惚，獠牙时刻等待着浴血——他到底是哪根筋不对才会觉得那个蜷在沙发后面的怪物很可怜?那些愚蠢的勇气又是哪里来的，竟然会让他想试着安抚它?而他现在甚至想着要把那个烛台放下向那边伸出手去了，它会在那个瞬间扑过来扯开他的颈动脉的!

       他深深地呼吸，慢慢的放下了另一只手，现在他看起来有点蠢，双臂大张着好像要给吸血鬼一个拥抱。他的确害怕极了，还头晕，但是……他不知道怎么的就是没法把几分钟以前指尖那个柔软冰冷的触感从大脑里赶出去。那个小小的身体，有气无力的横趴在地板上，一只折断的翅膀……

      它是为了吃掉你才进屋来的。他的脑海里有个声音冷静的低语。

      但我仍然折断了它的一只手臂。他对自己喃喃道。

      你愚蠢的道德感会让你被吃的骨头都不剩。

      它只吸血。它看起来……很糟。我不认为如果它状态良好的话，我还能安稳的站在这里。

      吸血鬼在他沉默的期间蜷缩的更小了一点，银白色的眼珠一错不错的盯着他，在他哪怕任何一个微小的动作出现时警觉地戒备起来，发出微弱的咆哮声，虽然那不停颤抖的脊背和剧烈起伏的胸膛明白的告诉旁观者它只是虚张声势罢了。这更加重了他的内疚，可笑的内疚。

      他弯下身，眼睛盯着它，把烛台轻轻放在了脚边的地上。吸血鬼的目光跟随着他的动作，有点困惑的又看向他的脸。

      “牙。”他说。伸出两手的食指向前勾，比在自己的犬齿上。“饿。”他拍了拍自己的肚子，然后指了指吸血鬼。最后，他把左臂向前平伸，用右手手掌在前臂上比划了一下。

       他觉得他表达的非常清楚了，因为吸血鬼看着他的眼神里明明白白得写着不敢相信。如果他们能沟通的话，他想，它一定已经开始骂他是个疯子了。那双银色的眼睛，他突然意识到，它有一双非常漂亮的眼睛。

       我的确是疯了。他闷闷不乐的嘟囔着，又感到一阵没来由的轻松。他开始缓慢的向前移动，直到他们之间只剩下一个可怜兮兮的翻倒的长沙发。他跪下来，把左臂搁在翘起指向空中的座位部分，献祭一样的伸了出去，向着角落里的吸血鬼。

       “来。”他用德语结结巴巴的吐出这个嘶哑的词。

       他应该是说对了。

       苍白的怪物小心的、艰难的挪了过来，试探了好一会才低下头。他绷直了胳膊僵硬得不敢动，它张开了嘴，牙齿顶在了他的小臂上。那触感坚硬而冰冷，不像骨头，像刀刃，刺得他颤了一下。

       吸血鬼抬起亮银色的眼睛看着他，猫一样的细瞳在昏暗的房间里变得又圆又大。

       他慢慢的吐出一口气，点了点头。

       那双眼睛垂了下去。他只觉得有个力量顶了他一下，然后皮肤被尖长的利齿划开。老实说，一点都不疼，伤口的位置甚至泛起一股轻微的麻木感。它咬得并不深，称得上浅尝辄止，胆怯——他都在用些什么词形容这怪物呀——而克制的伸出了舌头，一小截苍白湿润的舌尖滑过他的皮肤，舔去了狭长伤口上缓慢涌出的细密的血珠。

       那感觉。他不受控制的吞咽了一下。吸血鬼又抬起眼睛来看他了，银色让他更加昏昏沉沉的。他摇了摇头，不知道是在安慰它还是在安慰自己。

      很热。伤口开始变热，安适的热意扩散开来，逐渐流满他的身体。吸血鬼仍然窥伺着他，舌头和嘴的动作大胆了起来。它试探着把舌尖伸进伤口之中，被撑开的粘稠湿润的触感让他的胃沉甸甸的拧了一圈。牙齿，带着从他身体里流出去的鲜红色，重新没进了皮肤和肌肉的裂隙之中。血液不再被舔舐，而是被吸吮，在压力的催促下温柔的离开身体，奇异的亲密感让他的后脖颈一阵阵发冷。怪物贪婪的、优雅的伏在他的手臂上，不知道什么时候，一只骨骼修长的苍白的手，留着尖长的指甲——食指的指甲断掉了,他没来由的一阵难过——轻轻地搭在了他的手腕上。一只消瘦的，美丽的手。

      他在平静的恍惚中低头看着它吸食着他的生命，注意到长长的睫毛陶醉似的盖住了银色的大眼睛，闭合的眼睑微微颤动。

      那美妙绝伦。

      他的意识中断了。

 

—————————————————————————

 

       这个人类是个疯子。

       他不知道自己在人类奇怪的行为之后是更清醒还是更迷糊了一些，只是试图维持视线不再晃动。

       他是高贵的血族，他努力在脑海里默念着好让自己不要因为过度疼痛而再次失去意识，荣耀的诺斯费拉图氏族塞卢梭利亚家系的第十四世代，暗夜的行者，阴影的噩梦……但是此刻却惨兮兮的趴在地上，浑身都是银器造成的烧伤，折断了一只手臂，并且由于异常的饥饿感无法进行自愈，甚至没办法捕猎，他的记忆只能往前回溯几个小时，他认为自己一定遭遇了什么可怕的事故，但是他想不起来。

       男人的动作还在继续。他更坚定了自己的想法。谁会想着跟一只半夜冲进房子里觅食的吸血鬼交流?虽然人类勉强意识到了他们之间的交流应该使用德文，可估计他大脑里那点可怜巴巴的德语词汇里并没有“吸血鬼”这个单字。但是那种疯狂，那愚蠢的勇气和自以为是的道德感……那是他唯一的机会。他把全部的残损的注意力都集中在了双眼，尽力和人类维持目光接触。一个简单的暗示，强制性基本为零，只能稍微推动人类的想法，风险很高，比起催眠差得太远(虽然他的催眠也烂透了)，如果不是注意到了男人在对待他时展现出的片刻犹豫他绝对不会用到这个，他尴尬处境里最后可能的救命稻草。

       “我是无害的。”他用意志念着，盯着那双深褐色的眼睛，“允许我食用你的血液。我是无害的。”

       这太丢脸了，足够他被氏族驱逐出去。居然恳求人类……他在男人的手臂张开的时候放低了姿态让自己听起来混乱又脆弱，同时拼着头疼欲裂再次加强了暗示的效果。他甚至侧了侧身子露出自己软趴趴垂在身侧的右臂，男人的眉头为之轻微的、无意识的皱了一下。效果很好，虽然非常羞耻，让人看到伤口比把他脱光了用荆棘鞭打还让人难以忍受。

       “我是无害的。”他快念出声来了，不仅仅为了暗示，更多是为了让自己别昏过去，“我是无害的，我只需要一点点血液。帮助我。”

       当男人用蹩脚的德语和奇怪的肢体动作和他乱沟通一气，并且把手臂自愿架到他面前的时候，他几乎要为自己欢呼了。当然，片刻也不能放松。他知道自己的力量消退的不像话，唯恐距离的缩短会打破好不容易建立起来的平静氛围。艰难、疼痛，小心翼翼，牙齿终于落到了那片小麦色的皮肤上，他抬头递去一个示弱的眼神，向无上的黑暗祈祷暗示仍然有效。

       人类的瞳孔微微扩散，呼吸变得更加悠长，还点了点头，那动作瞬间让他紧张的要命，不过什么也没发生。不能再冒险了。他努力仰着脖子，就着一个难受的姿势把牙齿刺进了人类上臂的肌肉中，小心不要咬破太大的血管。不是他不想多要，但是大量的摄取很可能会唤醒人类的危机意识，毁掉脆弱的暗示……他仍然看着他，同时加上了一点点身体接触，过高的体温烫的他有点不安，不过看起来人类很享受这个。

       安逸的、恍惚的情绪在血液里流动着缓缓进入他的身体，让他也慢慢镇定下来。他合上了眼睛，摸到人类的心跳，也通过血液平稳的鲜甜味道感知到人类的放松。他稍微活动了一下舌头，换了个角度去舔那些翻开的皮肤和肌肉，失去血液的部分泛着粉白色。

       勉强合格。滚烫的血液划过喉咙，他感到自己恢复了一点力气。

       突然，什么温热的东西握住了他的左肩。他微微睁眼，尽量平静的转动眼球，看到男人修长有力的手指包裹着他的肩头，揉了几下。

       有点糟糕。

       他收回目光，偷偷的又舔了一口涌出的血液，希望那只手只是一时兴起。他仍然不敢有多余的动作，再次暗示可不是那么容易的事情。

       那只手慢慢拂过他肩上的厚重的布料，一根手指划过他的锁骨，一阵麻痒让他小小的颤抖，那只手也瑟缩了一下，不过很快又兴致盎然的摸了过来。

       真是糟糕。他已经能感觉到男人的皮肤开始升温，血液也尝起来不太一样了。他仍然饿得不愿意挪开嘴，可是男人的手指真的逐渐滑向了他高高的、包裹着脖子的领口。

      血族的唾液，他当然知道，有镇定和麻痹的作用，但那是对大部分人而言……能在血族的噬咬里体会性快感的人类并不少见，当然在一般情况下，这并不是个问题……现在不行，他可没信心应付这个……他能把那只手甩开么?

      一根手指试探着伸进了他的衣领里。那不该是人类的手指，那简直是一根烧红的铁棍，顺着他早就不再跳动的颈动脉滑下，带来一阵虚伪的热意的轨迹。他不安的扭动了一下，看向男人的眼睛，那双棕色的瞳孔里满是迷离的雾气。手指勾起他的衣领向旁边拉，然后是更多手指，骨节，温热的手背蹭过他的下颌骨，宽厚的掌心潜进布料，贴住了他的颈侧，就只是贴着。

      这糟透了。最好的解决办法就是现在停止进食,愈合人类的伤口，在他还反应不过来的这段时间里迅速离开，寻找下一个血液更新鲜更纯净的猎物……但是，他贪婪的舔了舔那道伤口，他并不认为自己的身体状况能支撑到下一次狩猎，而且说真的，这个人类，虽然性别和年龄都不是他的爱好，尝起来还不错。他才不会笨到放走嘴边的食物，他能感到身上的伤口开始慢慢愈合。让人类摸几下也不会发生什么的，他已经快习惯那个温度了。

      他愉快的说服了自己重新开始用餐，尽力无视人类越来越靠近的身体和逐渐粗重的呼吸声，还有那些已经光明正大的在衣服底下刷过他锁骨的指尖。人类保持着手臂稳定不动的姿势把上半身向他靠了过来，鼻尖快抵上他的颅侧，热烫的呼吸喷吐在他新愈合的伤口上。就再一点点，一点点，他有点慌乱的吸食着伤口。人类抖了一下，手爬过了他的斜方肌伸向了他的背，缓慢的抚过他的肩胛，再找上了他的脊柱，用指尖描摹着他突出的骨节。

      不能再继续下去了。暗示和唾液的双重作用下人类最后的理智也化作飞灰，男人正迷迷糊糊试图把他的整个上半身圈进怀里。愚蠢、疯狂，竟然大胆到把脸贴上了他的头顶，他知道此刻自己温热的皮肤之下鲜红的血液的每一厘米流动都是对他本能巨大的邀请吗?他让自己离开人类手臂上的伤口，把脸埋进男人颈侧，感到自己的牙齿又开始发痒了，刚刚吸食的那几十毫升血液由充饥物变成了开胃菜。为什么要克制。他的鼻子顶上了突突跳动的动脉。现在就扯开他的喉咙。他伸出舌头感受着皮肤上微薄的盐味。你需要体力也需要血，既然他很不错……

      “啊!……”

       喉咙里满溢出的突然的喘息声把他自己吓了一跳，紧接着他的整个身体就不受控制的塌了下去，狼狈的挂在男人的肩头，靠在翻倒的沙发上。男人的手指，温暖的指尖，正揉捏着他的后颈上的肌肉，散发着热意的掌心捂住他从未如此暴露的脆弱的地方，那触感灯火一样在黑暗中灼灼发亮。他不无慌张的向旁边躲，勉强用那只还完好的手臂试图挡开男人的钳制，可是人类条件反射一样更用力的爱抚着他的后颈，无法抵挡的放松的本能一瞬间冲击得他没法正常思考。

       他艰难的在触觉的泥淖中挣扎，甚至考虑动用武力，哪怕得再次面对一个清醒的人类和银烛台呢，起码化形逃走的可能还是有的，终于挣脱了那些该死的诱人的温暖的柔软的手指——不他不想要那个一点也不——向后拉开安全距离。“停止。”他气喘吁吁的命令道，睁大自己的眼睛和人类对视。男人的一只手还搭在他的肩头，目光已经完全失焦，放空的看着他。“停止。”他们两个的鼻尖几乎都要碰到一起了，男人棕色的虹彩里是他自己那张古怪苍白的脸。人类茫然的睁着鹿一样的湿润的眼睛，微微侧头看着他。

      然后人类按着他的后颈吻了他。

      “噢操!”

      他在嘴唇上燃起不同寻常的热度时才反应过来发生了什么，猛的一把推开了男人。人类的身体向后跌坐在地板上，视线晃了晃之后逐渐稳定下来，眼神逐渐找回焦距，然后是深深的困惑。

      他醒了。他戒备的缩回墙角。疼痛重新翻卷而上的那一刻，他告诉自己他并没有想念那个温暖的触碰。

 

————————————————————————————

 

       他眨了眨眼睛，努力定了定神，感觉刚刚从一个满是柔软云朵的梦境里醒来，手和脚都轻飘飘的不像自己的。吸血鬼的噬咬并没给他带来任何可以称得上严重的伤害，只在小臂上留下一道已经不再出血的伤口，甚至没有失血造成的眩晕感。他活动了一下手指和胳膊，才发现吸血鬼又缩回了沙发之后房间的角落里，全身戒备着恼怒的盯着他。

       好吧，回到了原点。他做了什么奇怪的事吗?

       他慢慢站起身体，试图向它靠近。一条腿刚刚跨过沙发，吸血鬼就抬起头冲他愤怒的咕哝起来。他隐约听到了什么“走”“侵犯”“威胁”之类的词，只好再次举起双手，有点尴尬的维持着姿势，不断比划着重复:

       “安全。”他拍了拍自己的胸口，摊开手心表示自己什么都没有拿，吸血鬼狐疑的盯着他。他尝试着迈过另一条腿，那个苍白的家伙不安的动了一下，再次向他露出了牙齿。

       吸血鬼脸上的伤口已经淡去了不少，但还捂着自己的右臂。如果他那点可怜的恐怖小说阅读体验没错的话，吸血鬼的自愈能力取决于补充的血液量。所以，不管是什么事情，阻止了这个小怪物把他吸干成一张皮，而他隐约觉得这件事和自己有关。

       他跪在地上，膝行着向它靠拢，吸血鬼把受伤的右手藏到身体后面，发出低哑的嘶叫声。他们之间只剩下一米多一点的距离了。他伸出了自己的左臂，想了想，又换成了右臂，那张苍白、僵硬的脸上随着他的动作浮现出了微弱但复杂的挣扎表情。

       可能是他自作多情，但是这……这感觉不赖，在一个可以夺人性命的怪物面前，掌握这样古怪的、但切实存在的主动权。在他脑海一瞬滑过去的疯狂的幻想中，它是在乎他的，是的，这当然只可能是他的臆想，但这想象，这想象让他觉得……温暖。

       这可笑非凡，不合逻辑。让逻辑都见鬼去吧，反正他写小说的时候已经玩弄过了足够多有的没的并且即将黔驴技穷无计可施。他已经一个星期坐在打字机面前，除了打出废纸浪费油墨之外没有完成任何事，忍受着时不时的偏头疼和内心空落落的、偶尔汹涌袭来的寂寞感——不，别想这个，见鬼的。可是，可是那是他的女友和他的弟弟，他去参加婚礼的时候甚至梦想有朝一日也能和她享受那样一个美满的时刻，而不是，上帝，不是在进家门的时候听见她尖叫着让自己的未来小叔子再和自己干上两炮——该死的，操，够了。停止。

      他努力拉回自己的思绪，重新把目光聚集到吸血鬼的身上。敏锐的察觉了注意力的转移，那个刚刚有点放松的、裹在黑色长袍里的身体又紧张了起来。

      他早就快放弃理解自己此刻的所作所为了。在一个十二月的冬夜，在法国南部的马赛，在自己的小别墅里冒着生命危险用自己的血去喂一只不请自来、刚刚和他厮打了一场的吸血鬼。想想看，他很可能早就被吸血鬼催眠了不是么?自动的献出自己的血液和生命，不问因不求果，不挣扎不抗拒。不过这并没给他带来什么困扰，起码他觉得自己现在还挺清醒的，也可能是他已经疯到不在乎这个了，他们说小说家都是神经病，现在倒是一个证明的好机会。他心头掠过的那一瞬间的怜悯和负疚，存在过，并且存在着，诡异又自然的开枝散叶。还有那个苍白的小怪物刚刚展现出来的，在他面前珍惜可贵的一刹那的顺从和放松。他不能阻止自己去回应他人向他展现出来的哪怕一点点期许，也许这就是为什么他早察觉她的端倪却仍然回应她所有的需索，不，现在不是想这个的时候，总之，他也希望自己能给那吸血鬼它展现出的托付所值得的，甚至，他可能过度热情，他早就知道这个，他会不知不觉给的太多，病态的献身意识……难道不是非常适合现在的场景?以身饲虎，遥远的东方典故。他不是自己说自己道德高尚什么的，那只是，他有点阴暗的想到，是他自我满足的一个仪式罢了。

      为了让自己不觉得孤独。

      他的右臂已经有点酸了，不过他有种预感，不用再坚持太久。吸血鬼缓慢的眨了眨它的大眼睛——他没法不注意它的长睫毛和双眼皮，那很漂亮——盯着他，绷紧耸起的双肩微微下沉了一点。他又向前挪了几公分，脆弱的手腕已经快伸到了吸血鬼胸前，借着昏暗的光线他甚至能看到皮肤下面那根青蓝色的静脉。吸血鬼皱起了淡的快看不见的眉毛看着他，苍白的嘴唇微微张开，那弧度不知怎么显得柔软莫名。

      他等待着，把自己的手臂向吸血鬼嘴边凑了凑，吸血鬼慌乱的晃了一下头，那双银色的眼睛流露出渴望和困惑。

      他指了指吸血鬼的几处伤口，又指了指自己的手腕，做了一个“请”的手势。然后他再次试图说点什么，并不能确认那是德语。文字在他脑海里混乱的交织，他只能试着倾倒出一些剪短的言辞:

       “帮助。”他说。

      又是一阵等待。最终，他想，是饥饿和渴望战胜了不安和怀疑，惨白的双唇张开，几个难以辨识的音节羞涩的滚落(他想那是谢谢)，牙齿的尖利末端在月色下闪光，那张嘴重新降落在他的小臂上，甚至选择的位置都和他左臂上的痕迹完美对称。德国人，嗯，德国生物没必要的精确严谨，他突然有点想笑，难道它一会还会计算着抽取同等血量吗?那有点可爱。

       一阵冷，一阵疼痛——这回倒是会痛了，但也只有一瞬间。抽取剥离带来的虚无感。吸血鬼谨慎的小口进食，每完成几次吞咽，就会抬头看他。如果那双眼睛里克制的情绪不能称之为担忧的话，他就想不出这个世界上有什么生物会有感情了。虽然不知道那情感出自何处，但不得不承认他很受用，被关心，被注目，付出得到回应，尽管伴随疼痛，尽管来自一个怪物，尽管这整件事扭曲怪异得早就超过了极限。

       他静静地注视着吸血鬼苍白的皮肤，时间在流逝，血液在流逝，过程缓慢又无知无觉，只是让他有点头晕。它有光裸的颅顶和前额，尖尖的耳朵，锋利但又有点病态的骨骼的线条。如果不是那排变异了的牙齿、古怪可怖的眼窝和凹陷的瘦削双颊，他打赌它生前的那个“他”一定相当英俊。英朗，有点阴沉的帅气，眼睛深得像一汪不见底的深谭。他的眼睛会是什么颜色?黑色或棕色过于平凡，爱琴海一样的蓝又太浅薄了，那么剩下的选项并不多……

      他想碰碰它。

      吸血鬼已经放松了不少，安静的伏在他的手臂上，只是用舌尖时不时还舔一舔有些深的伤口里涌出来的残血，像只贪嘴的小动物。他试着抬起了另一只手，同时确保吸血鬼可以看见自己的动作，然后缓慢的向前伸。

      吸血鬼懒懒的抬起眼皮扫了他一眼，然后转开了视线。

      他不知道这算什么，但他决定自作主张的理解为吸血鬼式的默许。现在它倒是开始有一点有那一副小说里描写的贵族派头了，像个吃饱喝足的伯爵老爷一样懒洋洋又骄矜优雅。他继续伸出手去，直到他的指尖落在吸血鬼的颧骨上。

       吸血鬼像被烫着了一样向后缩了一下，不过也没有更激烈的动作。 

       它摸起来是冰冷的。他小心翼翼的拖动指尖，感受着血族的皮肤在他的指纹下滑过。像大理石一样光滑，一点点柔软。是啦，它们是魔法生物，幻想的妖魔，任何事都不奇怪。他顺着干瘦的脸颊线条向下，更大胆了一些，用上了手掌，掌跟蹭过它的颌骨，手指轻轻落在了它的耳朵下方。它，他没看错，稍微眯了眯眼睛，紧接着就像突然惊醒一样突然摇着头甩开了他的手，噼里啪啦的德语不用说也知道一定代表着拒绝。

       他不得不举手表示自己不会再碰它，才好不容易安抚了吸血鬼喉咙里低沉的嘶叫。右臂上的伤口已经不再流血，吸血鬼也抬起了头，双腿收拢弯曲在身前，双臂抱胸，看起来它的手臂好得差不多了，努力坐直了身体，但背还有些病态的弓着。那让它看起来显得很小，虽然他可以从它修长的手指和双腿推断出它曾是个高挑的人。他发现自己没法克制的想想它曾经的样子。也许那是几十年前，几百年前?也许久到甚至让它忘了自己的故乡，忘了自己的妻女，甚至忘了自己的名字?他无法想像那种长生，那不现实，而且让人毛骨悚然。他只是个推理小说作家，有的时候，在他创作的时候，人性已经够让他害怕的了。

       那么，现在他也许有足够的勇气进行这个阶段，既然吸血鬼的情绪重新镇定了下来，而且看起来短时间内不打算离开——它可能留下来的这个想法让他的心突然漏跳了一拍——这个地方，他决定实施这个突然涌出的大胆想法。因为，他没法停止思考这个，这将是个机会，虽然听起来疯狂到了愚蠢。他将——他将不再是孤独一个。他并不在乎这是否赌上性命，但这个房间可能被第二个活物，虽然严格意义上来说不是，填满的想法也在某种程度上能填满他的内心。况且，他也不觉得吸血鬼会真的再对他做出什么来，就只是这么觉得，就让他相信一回直觉吧。

      他在吸血鬼面前盘腿坐好，双手指向自己。吸血鬼银色的目光追随着他的脸，那样坦然的，动物一样的直视如此清澈。   

       “Jamie.Bennett.”他说，“我的……名字。Jamie.Bennett.”

      吸血鬼看着他，又露出了那个不可思议的惊讶表情。

      他探询的回望它。

      感觉好像等了一个世纪那么长。吸血鬼长长的吐了一口气，动作和神态都像极了人类。它甚至对着他皱眉，那样子就好像在说他是个不知道危险和界限为何物的疯子。他让一只吸血鬼来担心他的精神状况，他快被逗乐了，这荒谬到写成小说都不会有人买，但就是发生了，和吸血鬼的叹息一样真实，没准他还真可以写上一本书，就叫“如何让你的吸血鬼唉声叹气”，那听起来完全不像恐怖故事……

      把他胡乱飞走的注意力拽回当下的，是吸血鬼轻轻清嗓子的声音。

       “J…Ja…mie…?”

       “Jamie. Jamie.Bennett.”他肯定着吸血鬼的发音，不得不说，它——他，比他有天赋多了。

       “Jamie…Bennett.”吸血鬼又重复了一遍。然后停顿了一下，又轻轻咳了一声。

       “…feratu.”

       他有点迷惑的睁大眼睛。

       “Nosferatu.”吸血鬼的声音大了一些，他勉强的辨认出这些音节。 

       “Nosferatu.”他笨拙的模仿着。

       “Nosferatu.”吸血鬼点点头。

 

——————————————————————————

 

      他侧身蜷在扶正了的沙发上，那个男人，Jamie，甚至在他身上盖了一条毯子。过了很久之后，他翻了一个身，听到了男人轻轻的鼾声。

      这简直荒唐透顶。他活动着重新恢复知觉的右手手指，身体内部仍然传来一阵阵空虚和刺痛。他的虚弱，现在他足以肯定，不仅仅是一点血液可以填补的了。然而，这个人类的举动，即使没有暗示和强迫也主动供养他的行为实在太诱人了，他没法抗拒这种毫不费力的摄取，那些送到嘴边的淋漓的香气……现在就离开这里风险太大，他没法保证自己还能正常的捕猎，在经过这么一次莫名其妙的奇遇之后。他可能，可能是从法兰克福一路跌跌撞撞不知怎么来到了这里，这简直不可思议，希望自己在昏迷的时候没有遇到驱魔人给自己下什么奇怪的咒语。

      他又翻了个身，把毯子拉的更高了一点，那上面残留着男人的气味，就好像男人的手腕还在他的鼻尖徘徊，血管还在他的嘴唇边突突跳动。他已经不饿了，只有疲惫和疼痛亲吻着他的意识，但他无法入睡。

      这其实是不少吸血鬼的选择，蓄养血奴。他的夜视能力缓慢的恢复，得以让他在漆黑之中盯着男人在被子下随着呼吸微微起伏的胸膛。他可以试着与这个人类签订契约，但那需要高度的配合，如果他并没有强大的血族能力，就像现在，的话。和一般以为的吸血鬼不同，血族的能力是受到家系血脉限制的。家族出身决定了他的身体能力并不比一个正常的成年男子更好，除此之外，他只能做到最基本的化形，暗示和浅层催眠。而且，经过刚刚一番凄惨的争斗，他不得不挫败的承认自己的能力衰退到了惨不忍睹的地步。

      他没有在自己的身体里感知到任何拘束魔法或者术式之类的古怪痕迹，力量的流失却毋庸置疑。他只能寄希望于一次良好的休息和定时定量的新鲜血液的补充，而……而这些东西，这个男人，他清楚的明白，可以提供给他。但不，他不会和他缔结契约的，绝对不会。只会在这里短暂的停留到自己的身体状况恢复到可以进行长距离的移动，然后他将回到自己的属地，在海德堡，阴暗交织的城市地下的南部的一小块地方，终日和老鼠为伴，忍受着冗长而丑陋的生命。

      ……他真的要回去吗?

       他还是翻了回去，脸朝向沙发，手枕在头下，硌得他自己不太舒服。他开始慢慢想起了几个小时之前发生的事情，他在街上跑，喊着脏字，那不是他的风格，不过那里的艺术家和疯子都足够多，他们只当他是什么奇怪朋克乐队磕了药的主唱。他跑着，并且明显感觉自己情绪错乱，甚至可能身后还有人追赶。他……他好像之前喝了很多酒，和一些奇怪的人类打过了照面，做了一些蠢事，并为此感到病态的解脱感。反正，他在被人追赶，堵进一条小巷子，他在子弹擦过他脚边的时候化作烟雾飞舞起来，然后就丧失了意识。

       他为什么要喝酒。他严厉的拷问自己，试图从一片混沌的大脑里掏出点可用的信息，然而什么都没有。

       那就这样吧，操蛋的生活。没错，吸血鬼也会厌倦，吸血鬼也会有日复一日的烦恼，他还会骂人呢，他们又不是圣人和隐者。而他的烦恼，他眨了眨眼睛，驱散脑中那个阴暗的下水道和依稀透下几缕惨淡光线的井盖的残影，直接就来源于他的日常生活。那么无趣，乏善可陈，吃，睡，活着，疯到对着老鼠自言自语。他不属于任何一个派系任何一个组织，也没有人会注意这样一个无足轻重的小角色。他就和许许多多庸庸碌碌的活物和死物一样重复着他仓鼠轮一样的生活，只是踏步而已。

       他并不想回到那样的地方去。然而，他知道，他并无处可去。他平凡，弱小，以吸血鬼的标准而言，古怪又孤僻。他也并不知道自己想要什么，似乎生存的意义就仅仅只是生存了。

       也是一种选择。他纠结了一会是化成蝙蝠睡到更安全的屋角，还是就这么躺在沙发上担心明天会不会被太阳烧化。最后他还是把毯子拉过了头顶躺好，他真的很喜欢这条毯子，也许走的时候他可以想办法把它也带走。那个人类不会介意的。

       说到这个，那个男人。他一生之中从未遇到过的奇特的人类，慷慨到了愚蠢，甚至令他这个索取者感到震惊。他一定有点心理疾病。他心不在焉的诊断。或者以为自己是个圣人。他不是对他感兴趣什么的。只是少见。对，只是少见而已。Jamie，他甚至记住了那个毫无特点的普通名字，并不像一个谋求刺激的黑暗生物爱好者。那他是做什么的?为什么会在这里?

       不，那都不是他要考虑的。他感谢过了他，那就够了。他人的生活和他的并没有什么关系，那让他乐得轻松。他明天会试着向人类请求帮助，再一点血液。等他的体力足够离开，他就会动身。

       他终究还是只能回到原点。

       所以他也不想在此深究。

       就这么决定吧。他强迫自己闭上眼睛，严密的躲进毯子下面。他会离开的，等得到自己想要的东西之后。

       哦，还有，记住不要对Jamie使用他的唾液，他可不想再被一个精虫上脑的男人碰到，天知道他咬他第二次的时候多紧张，还有再也别让他摸他的后颈了。    

       他悄悄地把指尖放到颈部那一块皮肤上面，安慰自己那个男人并不知道，也不会理解发生了什么。

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我家的作家多了精分属性。嗯，他就只是喜欢叨逼叨而已，大家不要管他，因为他话多又没法和小蝙蝠交流

      他睁开了眼睛，被子还好好的盖在身上，睡衣一个扣子也没乱，躺下的姿势都和昨夜别无二致。不知道是因为失血还是熟睡，他的头脑里传来一阵空荡荡的舒适感。 他艰难的半支起身体看了一眼床头的闹钟，十一点四十五，然后重重的躺回去，在床中间张开成一个慵懒的大字，把手臂抬到眼前，挽起两只袖子。伤口已经消失了，皮肤的颜色回复红润，平静的像什么都没有发生过。他放任两条手臂失去力气地掉落下来，小臂交叠着盖住自己的眼睑，从胸口里深深的、深深的叹出一口气。很好，他没死，即使就这么大剌剌的把自己的喉咙暴露在外，他也平安的享受了一次深沉的睡眠，从凌晨到日上三竿——哦等等已经中午了？

      他猛地坐起身来看向屋角的长沙发。洋红色的昏暗之中，毯子在沙发上鼓囊囊的拱了起来，只在尾端露出了一点点黑色的布料，是吸血鬼的袍角。从他的角度看过去，吸血鬼——现在该叫他Nosferatu了，把自己整个人都严严实实的包在了毯子底下，考虑到那条毯子的长度，他可得紧紧的蜷着那两条长腿。这，他用手背挡住一个笑容，有点好笑。虽然觉得很失礼，但他现在真的很想……想走下床掀开那床毯子看一眼，就看一眼。就确认一下那家伙还在，然后，如果可能的话，问问他想不想到阁楼去睡，那里阴冷，没有窗户，没有阳光，他两三个小时应该就能把那里整理干净。人类和吸血鬼的作息大概有几个小时的时差？他可不知道，他是说，他可从没养过吸血鬼。十二个小时？那现在Nosferatu应当睡得正沉，他可以先去整理，再把他叫醒，希望他能原谅自己就这么贸然的打扰他的休息，他只是想为了他待得更舒服一些……噢看看你，看看你自己，Jamie，天啊。他用力的揉了揉自己的脸。你就这么喜滋滋兴冲冲的打算给你的小伙伴收拾出来一个窝，给他塞上毛毯倒好牛奶顺便问问他想不想要一只毛毛熊？他不是……上帝，他不是迷了路的小猫。你到底知不知道在你的沙发上躺着的是一只吸血鬼？

      我知道。他重重的吐出一口气，在脑海里进行着安静却激烈的自问自答。我也知道他受了伤，而且看起来仍然很虚弱。他没有再尝试攻击我，我们彼此对对方，目前为止，都是安全的。而且——他为这个想法感到一丝微小的雀跃——他留下来了，还告诉了我他的名字，在沙发上睡得那么安稳。他没准喜欢这里。

      他喜欢嘴边有食物的感觉，就好像你喜欢自己的橱柜里总有干意大利面和番茄酱一样。声音在他的深处不屑的回击。区别只不过是你还得打开灶眼烧上一锅水，而他只要把牙齿插进你的身体就行了。

      反正那也不疼。而且，这更保障安全不是吗。他苦笑了一下。一个随时更新、自产自销的血库总好过一具最后只能变成空壳的尸体。他会谨慎而节制的使用我，就像对待神话小说里那些割下了肉还能继续存活生长的牲畜一样。

      你这个疯子。他觉得自己的胃被一只手拧紧了。就……不管做点什么，快想办法摆脱那个怪物。一把银叉子就可以结束这一切，或者，如果你不想脏了自己的手，只要把沙发调转个方向，掀开那床毯子，再拉开窗帘。声音恶毒又急迫的低语着。书上都说吸血鬼在正午时分是绝对不会醒的。快把他烧成灰，你还在等什么？真的等他醒过来再割腕问问他今天想来个几升？去拉开窗帘——

       这一瞬间掠过的想法太灰暗了，吓得他猛地摇了摇头掀开被子跳到了地上，冰凉的地面刺痛了睡意朦胧的神经。他用力的深呼吸，祈望破碎的玻璃中涌来的郊野生冷的空气可以驱散刚刚那些疯狂的想法。

       那些想法，并不无理。慌张和不安退潮，他的理智浮出水面，阴沉的敲打着他的感性。你是人类，在他面前如此脆弱，自保是再正常不过的选择。排除威胁才是现在应该做的。

      他相信了我，他在那睡着了。他绝望的向自己申辩。我……我不能杀了他。他什么错也没有。他只是想活下去，就和任何一个生命一样。

      你软弱又可悲。

      我的确是。

      告诉我，你就那么害怕独自一个人吗？害怕到了要向异常的怪物寻求安慰？孤独到可以吧觅食的噬咬当作甜蜜的亲吻？他甚至都没有温度，你们几乎无法交流。他的理智在他的意识深处来回踱步。告诉我，是什么让你决心踏进这种扭曲？Jamie.Bennett，醒醒吧，回到你的日常，找到你的同类安抚你对社交和情感关系的饥渴，别寄希望于一个甚至都不知道是不是存在的怪谈，没准昨天晚上只是因为晚餐吃得太饱做了噩梦。你不能因为一段失败的情感经历就试图逃避所有——

      他存在！他咬了我而他现在就在那躺着！他粗暴的打断了自己。我没在逃避任何事！我只是厌倦了这一切，厌倦了一大群丝毫不想理解别人的自私自利的剥皮鬼一样的家人，厌倦了每天编一大堆乱七八糟自己都不相信的故事，就只是为了还上贷款和在参加别人婚礼的时候盘算着给一个我以为可以和我共度一生的女人买钻石戒指，结果发现她在我的床上睡我弟弟！我厌倦了每天疲于奔命的试图赶在截稿之前再多凑出个几页好多换几磅，厌倦了再四处推销我那些糟糕透顶的二流小说！我厌倦了不论在世界的哪个角落里都只是可有可无，似乎有一群朋友但实际上对谁都无话可说，厌倦了包括现在都只能对着自己发泄的这种该死的孤独！我——操，如果这就是我的日常。他绝望的在房间里来回转了几圈，焦躁的扯着自己的头发，又小心翼翼的向沙发的方向看了一眼，尽可能的放轻脚步。我宁可死在这种异常里，起码我不会是一个人去死的，起码我死的时候可能他还会有点惋惜，我可以把全身的血都放给他这样是不是能让他支撑的久一点好找到下一个庇护所？Nosferatu……他那么虚弱，他看起来比人类还要脆弱，那么可怜……

      他好像是突然从沉睡中惊醒一样停住了脚步，呆呆的望着沙发上那个平静的毯子团。吸血鬼的手臂可能需要进一步的治疗，天知道他的身体会不会有更多的问题，而他不能这么把他丢下，不能，不能在他们彼此刚刚交换了信任甚至交付了性命之后。他会负责的，不管那责任是什么，他会插手这件事的，Nosferatu需要他，可能只是血，但他需要他不是吗？他会好好照顾他的，在他愿意在此短暂停留的期间……他会好好照顾他。这才该是他现在能把握住的日常。他会照顾他的。 伪善者。 闭嘴吧。 你已经疯了。 谢谢你告诉我。他揉了揉眼睛，绕过床向着沙发的方向走去。就是确认一下，轻轻的，不会打扰他，这个姿势看起来不怎么舒服，他会说服他睡到阁楼上去的。

       他小心翼翼的在沙发旁边蹲下来，把手放在了毯子上。异常的柔软感。

       ——毯子塌了下去。

       他差点向后摔倒，狼狈的稳住自己，掀开了那条毛毯。没有，沙发上孤零零的躺着昨天 Nosferatu穿着的那件黑袍子，除此之外什么都没有。

 

——————————————————————————

       他昏昏沉沉的闭着眼睛，在黑暗里翻来覆去到了大概早上七点，好不容易积聚起来的睡意却被逐渐升起的黎明打断了。隔着厚重的窗帘，沙发又背对着窗户，他得以蜷缩在靠背投下的阴影里，不至于受到任何实质性的威胁，可是那些味道，他能闻到阳光的味道，陌生，灼辣，刺激而危险。他抓着那条令人感到安慰的驼色毯子把自己缩得更小了一点，尽可能的把全身都置于织物的包裹之下。

       这没用。他烦躁的咬了咬嘴唇。是味道……他需要一个更封闭、更阴暗、更隔离光线的地方。这栋对人类而言意味着惬意的采光良好的乡间小木屋简直是他能找到的最糟的留宿地点，四处都过于通透明亮了。一切新鲜的气息包裹着他让他有点不适应可又恼火的为之倾倒，他能闻到窗台下冬天的土壤里干枯僵硬的草根，听到一只折断了腿的蟋蟀苟延残喘的爬过地表，分辨出微风吹拂下拍击着老旧木码头的涟漪的震颤。这不正常，他的感官这两天似乎有些过于灵敏了，并且时常专注在除了血液之外的其他的事物上，低效，扰人心神，但……还不错。该死，是真的还不错。

       他又抽了抽鼻子，让自己沉浸在有点刺鼻的光和自然的味道里。他很久没闻到过这些了，考虑到他搬进在海德堡那条废弃的地下管道里已经快六十年……日复一日挤压着他的感官世界的是蟑螂和老鼠活动的簌簌声，偶尔从管壁低落的水滴，无边际的不分昼夜的黑暗和阴冷潮湿的腐臭味。如果他有足够的闲情逸致——基本上是不可能的——或者只是为了摄取必要的食物而走向他居所的边缘，走向那口通往地表的竖井，他就可以从生锈的、沉重的金属井盖和井口的缝隙之间嗅到夕阳。如果那是一个腹中饥饿难耐的时刻，他就会等到夜幕降临，推开井盖，飞出井底，在某条寂静的暗巷里随机的袭击一个落单的人，让他或她陷入短暂的昏迷，从跳跃的颈动脉上获得生命的补足——他从没真正意义上的杀死过猎物。那太麻烦，也容易招惹猎人们的注意。他从没有过恐怖小说里人们大幅渲染的古老的城堡和庄园。他有点苦涩的想。也没有言情小说里少女幻想的财力和容貌。想想都有点好笑，他可没办法把一个少女带进下水道里春宵一度，受害者们大部分都只是觉得头晕，身上沾上了死鱼味罢了。老天，连他的唾液真的也可能起催情作用这件事，也是昨天在那个男人身上得到验证的——唔，真丢脸，别想了。

       总之，这个地方和他曾经呆过的任何一个地方都不一样。不是城市，不是他以往的生活。乡野的一切，即便已经入冬，大部分都老旧又枯槁，却仍然散发着一股奇异的生命的活力，像火苗一样灼灼跳动着。那感觉非常新鲜。他让气味在自己的鼻尖溢散。感觉异常，但……还算是安全。干草的味道，湿木头的味道，水的味道，风的味道，寒冷的味道，太阳的味道，嗯，最后一个不怎么样，混合在一起，四下飞散。还有——还有填满了整个房间的，人类的味道。 人类的味道。Jamie，那个叫Jamie的人类，的味道。 他闻起来和看起来都是独居，甚至在这房子里也没有什么特别浓重的痕迹，似乎就好像并不长住在这里一样。他能感知到的男人最浓重的气味来源就只是现在身上的这条毯子，和那边铁架床上正酣睡的人形。他偷偷把袖口放到鼻子底下嗅了一下，并没有什么奇怪的味道，只是有点潮乎乎的，大概是长途飞行和掉进水里把他身上奇怪的气味抹了个干净，现在他只能嗅到自己——泥土和无表情的死寂，标准的吸血鬼，无趣之至，和这新鲜的一切产生了奇异的对比，别扭，无法嵌合的矛盾感。他并不适合这里，他还是应当早日返程，把自己裹上那些熟悉的地表之下的阴暗味道……那才是生活，枯燥，但安全；无趣，但可控。

       空气的温度开始升高，包裹着他的是危险的早晨。他最后挣扎了一下，不情不愿的决定去找个更为安全的地方睡觉。他又开始觉得乏力了，虚弱又困倦，这让他决定在化形的时候节省点力气，只对自己的身体使用能力。一声轻响之后，他奋力挥舞着两只长长的前肢从沉重的袍子中间钻了出来，试探的张开了翅膀。断骨已经愈合，只是还有点发软。他把自己倒挂在沙发边上，小心翼翼地选择飞行的路径和适合的落脚地点。这栋房子有个楼梯，但上面的活板门上锁了。那么……那个书架顶上看起来非常不错，快够到天花板，缝隙狭窄而阴暗，在房间不会被阳光照到的角落里。那么就是那里了。他的衣服还在这，希望人类不要蠢到把它当垃圾丢掉了，虽然那脏得和垃圾也没太大区别……他拍动翅膀，皮膜扑剌剌的划开空气，谨慎的穿行在阴影之中，直到一头飞进那个理想中的阴影里。那非常好，虽然有点挤，他倒挂在屋角的时候得稍微缩着脖子。最后的最后，一点小小的障眼法。好了。

      他第一次，出于安逸，长长的叹了一口气，心满意足的把头埋进胸前。也许有人会笑话他这么容易就被现实收买了，可是管他呢，任何一只吸血鬼也不会做得更好了。他打了个哈欠，感受着睡意慢慢的没过他的意识。

      希望 Jamie醒来之后能稍微少拉开一点窗帘。看，他记住了人类的名字。 然后他开始了黑沉沉的无梦的酣眠。死者不做梦。传说吸血鬼在梦里看到阳光和白日的时候就是死期将至，那是他的族母告诉他的，可他并不明白，起码当时不，永生者寿命的尽头会在何处，不过那都是很久以后才需要考虑的事。现在他躲在这里，在稀薄的安全感之中，蛰伏，等待黑夜。他应该没有忘记做什么。

       ——一个沉重的力量敲击在他的身上。

       某个有着柔软外表的棍状物体坚硬的碾过了他。他在疼痛之中茫然的睁开了眼睛，又挨了一下。他慌张的在狭小的空间里来回躲闪着不明实体的攻击，魔法的庇护消退脱落，他吱吱的尖叫声一定已经传遍了整个屋子。不能一直被堵在墙角，那棍棒顶着他就好像在毒打一只老鼠。他惊恐的扑闪了几下翅膀，跌跌撞撞的贴着一侧墙壁爬出了那个阴暗的角落，在书架边缘危险的直堕下去——一声响亮，尖利的女人的惨叫——然后拼命的拍动双翼上升。

       刺眼的白亮瞬间吞没了他。高热的疼痛像无数细密的针尖一样戳刺着他的每一寸暴露在光线中的皮肤，剧烈的灼烧感让他的动作变得凌乱不堪，甚至夺走了他的视力和听力。是阳光，阳光包裹了他，闻起来像生命却要杀死他、像曾经的世界却拒绝了他、像甜蜜的回忆但任何一种回忆都不该像硫酸一样溅上身体就将骨血化为焦臭和飞灰。他再次掉落下去，尽管觉得自己已经拼尽全力振翅。这太疼、太疼了，他曾经出于好奇让阳光稍微照上自己的手指，感到疼的那一瞬间就缩了回来，那大概是他迄今为止的人生中做过最疯狂最接近死亡的事了——可是现在不，现在他如此虚弱渺小，却被扔进了太阳的威耀之中，会死。他虚弱的开合着嘴，甚至不能确定自己是否发出了声音。真的会死，挫骨扬灰，不，不需要那个，他会掉在地上绝望的扭曲在剧烈的痛苦中直接灰飞烟灭干净的什么都不剩下好像这个世界上从来没有存在过这么一个人一样——

       如果可以的话，他真想再摸摸那条毯子。

       他觉得自己一定是真的要死了，所以在对于那条柔软毛毯的眷恋在意识之中翻涌而上的时候，他只是懒洋洋的微笑了一下。最后一点点安慰，不错。

       然后坠落下去。

 

——————————————————————————

 

       他把房间翻了个底朝天。

       Nosferatu那件黑漆漆脏兮兮的袍子和毯子一起可怜巴巴的挂在翻倒了的沙发上，椅子全部倒过来找了一遍，桌子底下他也查看过了。他甚至找出了一把猛拍才能亮个几秒钟的旧手电，靠着那点微弱的光线仔仔细细的把床底和从没用过的冷冰冰的壁炉里都看了一遍。没有开锁痕迹的阁楼(万一吸血鬼能变成烟之类的呢)，各种架子、柜子，犄角旮旯，太阳照不到的角落——不在那里，哪里都没有吸血鬼，只有一地的碎玻璃还没有收拾，冷风朝破窗户里灌着，偶尔发出尖锐的撕扯声。

       他裹紧了身上的晨袍，觉得自己从里向外的开始发凉。 吸血鬼会去哪?沙发上的确可能晒到太阳，那么他就是换了个地方休息。但是这没道理，他已经架着梯子把房间的四个顶角都看了一遍，还坚定的以为Nosferatu一定会藏到书架顶上。还有，他为什么要把衣服丢在这里?出了什么事?他是自愿离开的吗?

       离开。他跌坐在写字台变的扶手椅里，捂住脸，感到一股阴郁苦涩的情绪顺着脊柱深处缓缓爬升。他离开他了吗?即使残损病痛、忍受着虚弱的折磨也一定坚持要离开吗?他做错了什么吗?是人类的关怀让血族倍感屈辱，还是因为他的血实在太糟糕不合口味?情感的浊流踢打着他的腹部，让他不由自主的感到恶心。他在被证明毫无价值——不，不会是这样，停。Nosferau一定只是去了哪里，那么他会在哪里?是不是他睡着之后又发生了其他的事情?既然有吸血鬼那么也肯定会有猎人，是他们带走了他吗?他能睡得这么沉本身也让人值得怀疑……噢上帝，他不能再想了。

      你如此关心他。体内的声音满含恶意的挑弄着他。关心的如此夸张。夸张的好像你们两个之间曾经真的发生过什么似的。

      滚开。我……我得找到他。没准他真的遇到麻烦了。

      啊，是。为了满足你那肮脏的给予的欲望，让你看起来就好像真的付出了多少。那只不过是你渴望被人需要的幻想罢了。我说的没错吧?塞给他们，只要给就可以了——

      我。要。找。他。 他从椅子上弹起来，在室内焦躁的转了几圈，紧紧咬着牙，一字一顿的把那个毒蛇一样的声音逼退回意识深处。去他的。就算他自己真的如此卑劣(他的确是，那个声音没忘最后留下这么一句)，那也不是现在需要考虑的事情。我只要找到他就可以了，之后再考虑别的。如果。他苦涩的吞咽了一下。如果他真的已经离开了，那也就是那样。

      他站在昏暗、寒冷的屋子中心，慢慢平复自己慌乱的呼吸。

      门铃响了。

      噢天。他拍了一下脑门。是……他还有个小时工呢，这……Aurelia，他该让她进来吗?如果——如果Nosferatu还在这栋房子里只不过是藏起来了呢?另外一个人类会引起不必要的麻烦吗?不过这个时间吸血鬼应该还在沉睡，他只能寄希望于他们不要有机会撞个正着—— “好的，等等，我来了!”

      在门铃响到第三声的时候他用了点没必要的力气大喊，踩着拖鞋跑去开门。Aurelia把手包抱在胸前，朝他露出了一个羞涩的笑容。

      “早安，先生。”她用磕磕绊绊的法语说。 

      “早安。”感谢上帝她能听懂英语。他向她报以笑容。原本这姑娘可爱的小虎牙可以简短的点亮他的一天，嗯，或者，起码一个下午。然而今天……今天他紧张的胃都提了起来。他侧身把Aurelia让进屋子里，姑娘对着紧闭的窗帘和乱糟糟的桌椅皱起了眉头:

      “这里……冷，这么黑。”她抬了抬眉毛，又用双手夸张的在胸前画了个大圈，示意他那些翻倒的家具，“发生……吗?”

      “什么?哦，不，没事。”他在走向沙发的时候艰难的辨认着那些磕巴的音节，“昨天晚上窗户被打破了。我刚刚在找东西，嗯，我马上把它们收拾好——”

      “不，不。”Aurelia快步走到了他身边，帮他一起抬起了那个旧沙发，“我做。先生。”她叫了他一声，然后指了指这屋子里唯一还显得整洁一点的地方，他的写字台。姑娘朝他做了个打字的动作，然后飞快的笑了一下。 “可是我——” “工作。” Aurelia有点严肃的盯着他，不过很快又移开了视线，绕过他去整理餐桌和餐椅了。 '

       哦，好吧。他耸耸肩，仍然带着胃里沉甸甸的紧张感，走向了他的工作台。当他坐下来面对着空荡荡的白纸时，止不住的注意任何Aurelia扫除的时候带来的响动。

       他没法敲下去任何一行字母。他已经盯着前几天完成的部分看了半天，仍然没有为弟弟杀死姐姐的案件找到一个完美的动机。Aurelia打开了正对着他书桌的那扇大窗户，也拉开了窗帘，白亮通透的下午的阳光刺得他眯了眯眼睛。这根本就是鬼扯。他揉着自己的前额又翻了一遍稿件。他舍不得把这一段扔掉，要知道，他可写了三天……

       “先生。”Aurelia把一杯咖啡轻轻放在桌子上，可还是吓了他一跳。姑娘穿着一件扫除用的罩衫，手里举着一个掸子，“我……清洁，阁楼?”她指了指房顶上的那扇活板门。

       “不，不用。”他摇了摇头。没准Nosferatu就在那上面。他紧张的咬着自己脸颊的内侧。没准只是他找的不够仔细。但不管在哪，他都最好别让Aurelia乱走，他们两个的会面很可能是场灾难……

       “Aurelia，”他清清嗓子，“就打扫一下起居室和餐厅就行了。”在他随时能从椅子上跳出去处理情况的控制范围之内。拜托别发生什么。

       姑娘点了点头，拿着掸子走开了。他神经质的重重的按着打字机的按键，试图把注意力集中到手头的书稿上。[他因爱生恨，为这乱伦一般的占有姐姐的快感]，不这简直是搞笑，没人会喜欢这种三流情节，那么[实际上他爱上的是姐姐的男友]呢?以同性爱做噱头的故事想想都让人觉得无力，难道就没有更有理有据一点的设置了吗?     

      吱嘎声在背后响起。他回头，看见Aurelia拉过了一把椅子站在书架前，正准备踩上去除尘。Aurelia和他对视，抱歉的笑了笑。

      他转回头，咔咔的按下了几个字母，继续无法集中精神的冥思苦想。

      Aurelia惊恐的尖叫吓得他从椅子上站了起来。他猛的回头，在她混乱不堪的可能是母语的慌张的嘟囔中辨别出了一声响亮的、让他为之心脏停止跳动的吱吱叫声。吱吱声越来越急促、越来越大，Aurelia不停的用掸子打着书架顶段靠近天花板的角落里的什么东西，看起来想把那东西从角落里推出来——她成功了，不如说，是那东西自己拼命挣扎着挤了出来。黑色的物体危险的在书架的边缘掉落下去，然后两只翅膀张开，奋力的拍打起来，试图飞到更安全的地方。

       蝙蝠。上帝。他怎么能没找到他。Nosferatu。 

      他觉得自己的大脑已经停摆了。

      太阳。

      在充满室内的明亮光线里那个身影看起来比昨天更小了，它发出一声凄惶的高音，翅膀像是第二次被折断那样突然没了力气。他可以看见蝙蝠的身体表面冒出了白烟，有越来越多的纤细的粉尘从它身上簌簌掉落。小小的躯体直直的掉落，他用力的掀开椅子大步迈了出去，赶在那一团黑色撞向地面之前一把抄住了它(他的反射神经把自己都吓着了)然后两只手合拢，把蝙蝠的大部分躯体都盖在手心里，快步走向窗口假装把什么东西扔了出去，实际上却背对着Aurelia把那个软软抽动着的小东西塞进了睡衣胸袋，拉拢前襟裹了个严严实实，彻底隔绝光线。

       “那是什么，先生?”姑娘抽了抽鼻子，带着哭腔和胆怯，本来就不标准的法语变得更加难以辨认了。

       “只是一只蝙蝠，好啦，我把它扔出去了。”他的口袋里持续着不安的扭动和虚弱的嘶嘶声，“没事了。都没事了。” 

       姑娘仍然惊魂未定的盯着他，然而胸口柔软的冰冷触感让他等不了太久了。 “Aurelia。”他尽可能让自己的语气显得平静，向着沙发走去，“我……我想去洗个澡。可能一时半会不会出来。”烂透了，可是他想不出别的什么。姑娘的大眼睛里满是困惑，出于礼貌，最后还是点了点头，“您自便，先生。”

       他去翻沙发上的毛毯，可是—— “你看见……你看见刚刚放在这里的那块黑布了吗?”

       “那块布太脏了，有的地方都已经长霉了。”Aurelia用一个深呼吸平复了一下心情，从椅子上爬了下来，皱着眉头，“我刚刚把它扔掉了。”

       他机械的点了点头，穿过起居室走进了深处的浴室，反锁了门，拉上了百叶窗，然后解开晨袍，从衣兜里小心翼翼的捧出那只蝙蝠，在洗手台上铺上一块毛巾，把它放了上去。

      谢天谢地，它动了一下，然后又是一下，他觉得自己的神经快要跟着崩断了。

        蝙蝠紧紧闭着眼睛，在米色的毛巾上虚弱的颤抖着，漆黑的皮毛和死去的灰尘纠结在一起，身体上可怕的烧伤纵横遍布。他深呼吸了一下，尽可能小心的用指尖展开它的四肢。Nosferatu有气无力的尖叫了一声，小小的钩爪慌乱的推着他的手指。

       “对不起，对不起……”他忙不迭的拿开手，看着蝙蝠用残破的皮翼重新把自己紧紧的包裹起来，“我……我只是想看看你伤的怎么样……你，嗯，哦该死，我忘了你听不懂……”怎么办?他现在能找到任何一本关于吸血鬼日照烧伤护理的手册吗?也许血液会让他感觉好一点，可是蝙蝠甚至连张开嘴的力气都没有了。他咬着牙掰开它的下颌，那些细小的尖牙在他的皮肤上无力的滑动着。突然灵光一闪，他手忙脚乱的够到了牙刷旁边的刮胡刀，无比庆幸自己仍然使用老式的手动方式。他划开了右手食指的指尖——匆忙让那道伤口变得比他估计的要深长——然后把涌出血珠的伤口尽可能的凑近蝙蝠微张的嘴，同时挤压着自己的手指好让血流更充沛一些。拜托。他不知道可以向哪里祈祷，只是焦虑的注视着那个微微抽搐的躯体，希望那些血至少能流进蝙蝠的喉咙而不是无助的滑出它的嘴角洇进皮毛里。

       不知道过了多久，他甚至感觉不到自己的呼吸了，Nosferatu伸出细小的舌尖舔了舔他的伤口，竭尽全力的含住他的指尖吮吸。

      噢，感谢——感谢上帝。他又按了按自己的手指，伤口再次绽开。蝙蝠吮吸着他手指的样子那么无助，好像一只饥饿的幼兽。他伸出另一只手轻轻的拂过蝙蝠的头顶，它的耳朵不安的抖动了一下，看起来终于有了点力气。

      “没事的，没事的……”他也没工夫去管Nosferatu到底能听懂什么了，只希望自己的触摸能让吸血鬼稍微平静下来。他摸了摸纤小的后脑，然后是细弱的脖颈，那些骨头和肌肉那么细那么脆弱那么冷那么柔软，像针一样刺着他的触觉。当手指落到蝙蝠后颈的一小块皮毛上的时候，Nosferatu微弱的哆嗦了一下，蠕动着向他的手心里靠了靠，稍微展开了一点紧紧包裹着自己的翅膀——它的翼膜快长好了。

      噢。他的脑中突然浮现出轻微的光亮。也许——也许可能—— 他又确认般的擦过那里，蝙蝠的四肢柔顺的慢慢放松下来。趁它还迷迷糊糊的含着他的手指，他拉开了蝙蝠的前肢试图查看它身上可能的伤口。看起来这可怜的小家伙正在逐渐恢复，它的皮毛已经没有刚刚看到的那么脏污的一塌糊涂了。他轻轻吹掉它身上那些灰土的时候Nosferatu眯着眼睛，发出了一声小老鼠一样的闷叫扭动起来。可是他已经知道怎么对付它啦(为这个他感到一点微弱的，不，其实是巨大的，满足感)。他稍微托起那个娇小的头颅，用拇指和食指的指腹压着蝙蝠的后颈，然后提起那一小块皮肤轻轻的揉搓着。没错，就是那样，Nosferatu看起来非常犹豫，又想继续挂在他的食指上贪婪的舔食，又想转过头整个身子都钻进他抚摸着它的那只手里。天啊看看它，真的是左右为难。最后它霸道的用一边的翼爪勾住了他流着血的手指，另外一只翅膀带着半边身子窝进他的手心，肚子朝上摊开了自己。

       小小的胸脯又开始缓慢的起伏了，他现在觉得这个类似呼吸的动作是吸血鬼的某种“人类”的习惯。也就是说，它终于离开了危险的边缘，开始慢慢好转了。它就那样躺在他的手掌里，又往里蹭了一点，吮吸的力量也变得强了一些。它那么小。他简直要为此惊叹。它是冷的，但很柔软。虽然是死物，但看起来那么用力的活着。他的血。他摸着蝙蝠慢慢鼓起来的肚子，感到前所未有的快乐。他的血，在帮助它活下去，还有什么能比现在更让他觉得有价值?被需要的感觉让他的大脑在飘飘然中快乐的游动，即使这愉悦感是某个吸血鬼的小把戏带来的虚无的假象也好，就这么持续下去吧。

       Nosferatu的小尖牙终于不再划着他的皮肤了。它闭着眼睛从他的手指上挪开嘴，血液已经凝固。然后它——它打了个嗝。

       绷紧的神经像断线那样彻底松弛了下来，他情不自禁的提起了嘴角对着舒服的躺在他手心里的吸血鬼，然后开始出声的咯咯笑，笑得那么厉害以至于流出了眼泪，笑得那么厉害以至于他不得不咬着嘴唇好阻止Aurelia听到什么动静——这会他到可算是想起来房子里还有一个人了。

       Nosferatu还活着。他还在这，和他在一起。他刚刚帮助了他。他仍然需要他。

       他又捏了捏Nosferatu的后颈，它恍恍惚惚的依偎着他的样子可爱到犯规。不过很快蝙蝠就张开嘴打了个无声的哈欠，再次试图用翅膀把自己包起来，两只后爪不停的抓挠着空气。他用手指碰了碰它的后爪，那些尖锐的小爪子一下就勾住了他。嗯，还是有点疼。他提起手指的时候，小家伙倒挂在他的手指上满意的哼叫了一声，扭了扭把自己缩得更小了。

       它准备睡觉了。

      我的天。他简直是哭笑不得的戳了戳Nosferatu，换来一声不满的尖叫。它到底有没有反应过来自己刚刚差一点死掉，还是说它以为一切都是一场可怖的噩梦?他不能就这么带它出去，想了想还是决定把它放回自己的胸袋里，可是蝙蝠激烈的抗议着就是不肯安分的待在里面。最后两边各退一步，它倒挂在了他的胸袋外边，他再拉拢晨袍前襟裹住它。

       就是这样。没什么再需要思前想后的了。他隔着晨袍轻轻的抚摸那一小块凸起，就压在他自己砰砰跳动的心脏上方，如此柔软而安定。早些时候那些杞人忧天的胡思乱想和自暴自弃都只不过是一场误会罢了。看，吸血鬼还好好的在这呢，虽然让人提心吊胆担惊受怕，可是现在一切都好了，正常了，安全了。他们需要彼此，现在他可以毫不犹豫的承认这个，不论是作为方便的食物也好，还是作为排遣孤独的对象也好。只要——只要Nosferatu存在在这个空间里就可以了。他会尽己所能给他一切，他会满足他的，他会这么做，他需要他留在这里。

       他完全拒绝考虑吸血鬼是否也会有想“回去”或者“去向”哪里的这件事。那让他的腹腔里空落落的发冷。

       吸血鬼在他胸前轻轻扭了一下。他安抚的拍拍那个小团，深深地呼吸。

       也许我已经疯了。他在自己的脑海中大声的自言自语，但没有任何一个声音回应，所以他也只是晃了晃脑袋，自顾自的说了下去。但是我非常清楚现在我在做什么。我要帮助他。我会照顾他。这让我……这让我感觉很好。

      寂静。

      他慢慢的吐出一口长气，决定等Nosferatu醒过来再费心解释他衣服的事情。也许以后他都得早点送Aurelia回家了。起码要在太阳落山之前。

      他又碰了碰自己的胸口。Nosferatu安静的沉睡。


End file.
